The Boy Who Was Born
by oursarah87
Summary: How would Lily ever get through this?


The men were talking animatedly, laughing together and throwing friendly insults back and forth at one another. It had always been that way, and she doubted it would ever change. As irritating as they could sometimes be, she had never known a group of people to be so close. So many things could be conveyed with just one look between them, with no need for words.

They had a deck of muggle cards, playing a game that she had never really paid much attention to. All she knew was that it could keep them entertained, and sometimes even quiet, for hours, and that was invaluable, especially now.

She had been having semi regular pains for a few hours now, though she had successfully managed to keep this fact a secret. Suddenly, something changed, and although she had no experience whatsoever with this, she knew it was time. An unpleasant, but strangely comforting, warmth spread down her legs. She eased herself to her feet, and shuffled to the doorway that separated her from her husband and their closest friends.

"James," she called out softly. He didn't hear her.

"James," she repeated her husband's name, a little louder this time. Still nothing. She sighed, looking down at her handmade socks, which were now soaked through. Sensing movement, she looked up and was met by the kindest eyes she'd ever seen. Relief rushed through her, despite the look of panic on Remus's face that he tried so hard to hide. He flicked his wand, and the cards the men were playing with flew out of their hands to join the deck.

"Lily needs us," he said plainly.

"Merlin's beard, is he coming?" it was her husband's turn to panic.

"Yes, James. He, _or she_, is coming." She knew she needed to remain as calm as possible, but there was little chance her husband would be doing the same. She also knew that Remus would be her rock throughout this.

"Lily, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? St Mungo's will be safe, they can look after you. We can even ask Mad Eye to keep an eye out on the way?" James had been trying to persuade her to go to the hospital throughout her entire pregnancy, and she had been certain from the start that she didn't want to go.

"Nowhere is safer than in our home, James. I couldn't wish for better people to be by my side through this."

"But… Are you sure you're sure?"

"James Potter, who is giving birth to this baby?" Remus shot him a stern, but friendly look, and managed to finally put an end to the argument. He looked at his friends one by one, giving them clear and precise instructions. "James, please go and get something loose for Lily to wear. Peter, take Lily into the living room, and help her get as comfortable as possible. Sirius…" Remus noticed the door ajar, and realised that Sirius must have slipped outside for a cigarette. "Sirius Black, come back in here. Now is not the time to satisfy your cravings."

Sirius slunk back into the house, trying to avoid the other man's gaze. "Sorry Moony" he said, almost at a whisper. The corners of Remus's lips turned up slightly; he couldn't help but be amused by Sirius's reaction. "Sirius, please get plenty of towels, a flannel and a bowl of water. Now…"

He took a deep breath. His exterior was calm and collected, but secretly, he was terrified. He knew nothing about childbirth. Nothing whatsoever. He hoped that Lily was prepared, and that it would come naturally to her.

James returned with a loose night dress. He helped Lily undress, while Remus and Peter tried to busy themselves, clearly not knowing where to look.

"Oh stop it, you two, there's much worse to come." Lily was laughing at their discomfort, despite the fact that her contractions were coming hard and fast now.

Sirius returned then, with more towels than Lily knew they owned. "Better safe than sorry" he said with a nervous grin.

Lily cried out in pain, sending everyone rushing to her side. "Lily? Lily are you alright? Breathe, Lily. Don't forget to breathe." James clearly had no idea what to do, but he knew for sure that Lily should be breathing. She rolled her eyes, certain that no matter how bad this got (and it was sure to get a lot worse), she wouldn't forget to breathe.

Peter, taking initiative, wet a flannel and placed it on Lily's head. Slightly taken aback, she thanked him, just before her strongest contraction yet hit her. Sirius let out a dog-like yelp, as Lily grabbed his hand, the closest to her at the time, and tried to squeeze all the pain out of her body.

Remus caught Sirius's eye, a question clearly playing on his mind. "No Moony! Oh no, no way!". Without a word, Sirius knew what Remus was implying and there was not a chance in this life or the next that he would be the one to do it.

Peter caught on, and started to shake his head. "We're not doing it, Remus. It's you or James, and something tells me he's not going to be much help tonight." James was pacing around the room, rubbing his temples, as a terrible headache was taking over him.

"What is it?" Lily asked through gritted teeth. Sweat was starting to bead on her forehead now, the pain clearly becoming more agonizing than she was letting on.

"Well, it's just… Someone needs to go down the… Well, the other end, Lily."

"Oh, Remus, please. You've seen far worse than a boring old vagina."

Sirius groaned at Lily's use of the word; Peter tried to avoid any kind of eye contact with anyone. Remus let out a nervous laugh, but stood and slowly walked to the other end of the room. James, unaware of the conversation that just happened, looked confused. Suddenly, he realised what Remus was about to do, and he shot over to his wife like a bolt. "Moony!" he shouted, "What do you think you're doing?".

"Oh shut up James. Of all the people in the world, he's the last person you should be worried about. This baby is coming; soon, and I need anyone who isn't up to the job of helping to clear out and make themselves useful elsewhere."

Peter sat, looking awkward, afraid of moving before anyone else. They all knew he hated the sight of blood, and he'd been quietly wording his fears of seeing a baby being born for weeks. Sirius looked up at Remus with puppy eyes. "Go, you two." The pair shot out of the room like lights.

After some time, the two remaining men noticed a change in Lily's groans, and realised that it would soon be go time. Remus dared to lift Lily's nightgown, not really sure what he should be looking for, but feeling that he should be doing _something_. James had told Lily to breathe at least another twenty times, and Remus felt sure that she would curse him if he said it again. He wished there was a spell to help him here, but didn't think "accio baby" would quite work.

Finally, after what seemed like days, but in reality wasn't very long at all, it was time for Lily to push. Remus could hear Sirius and Peter talking about what they should be doing; their decision was to crack open a bottle of firewhiskey, and hang out the back door, smoking. Remus was glad of the breeze that filtered through to the living room, the smell of a cold autumn night subtly filling the room.

There was panting, more pushing, more groaning, more instructions to breathe (not only to Lily, but from Remus to James), and eventually, when it seemed like it was never going to happen, a tiny baby emerged. Sirius and Peter returned to the room as fast as they had left when they heard the tiny cries, and silent tears streamed down all of the faces in the room. Remus wrapped the baby in a soft towel, announcing "it's a boy!", as Sirius groaned that they wouldn't hear the last of James being right for twenty years to come.

Lily held the warm bundle close, and looked right into his eyes. "He looks just like you," she said to James, "I wonder whose eyes he will have".

"Harry Potter," he whispered. "My son."


End file.
